Apartment 8C
by candyflossypink
Summary: everything happens at Spencer Shay's apartment. just a bunch of chapters with different plots that all happen inside apartment 8C. please R&R


**Disclaimer: I am not ****a writing genius who is very creative and just darn brilliant. Therefore I do not own iCarly. All I own is the 12 cupcakes I just made myself!**

* * *

><p>Sam Puckett met her best friend Carly Shay by her locker just like she did everyday after school, normal they'd have a small talk as they made there way outside to there separate transports home, even though Sam often ended up at Carly's anyway. Tonight however Sam was going to back to Carly's straight away since they had a school project that needed work on. She and Sam talked as she quickly placed books she didn't need tonight into her locker before the two teen girls exited Ridgeway High for another day.<p>

As always Carly's older brother of 29 was waiting in his simple silver car which he always used as transport. Spencer was Carly's official guardian because of the fact there father was in the military. As the two girls made there way over Sam also spotted Freddie Benson, he was in the year above them and was Carly's step brother.

Spencer and Carly's own mother had died at the birth of Carly leaving the two siblings with only there dad. 5 years after there mothers death however Carly's dad meet and eventually fell in love with Freddie's mom, Marissa Benson, who had lost her husband just before the birth of her son and was a single parent. Freddie's dad had died in a car accident on the way to the hospital since he'd got a call announcing she'd gone into labour. He however didn't get the chance to meet his new son.

They got married and all moved in together, apart from Spencer who got his own place closer to his college. Carly's dad decided to follow his dream once more and went back into the military leaving Carly with Freddie and Marissa. His new wife supported him in the military 100%; it was hard having your husband away most of the time but she loved him and knew his passion was to serve his country. They'd have plenty of alone time together when they were older anyway.

Sadly however, when Carly was only 10 years of age and Freddie 11, Marissa was involved in a serious car crash, and just like her first husband it took her life. Mr Shay came home straight away in order to be there for both Carly and Freddie. Since Freddie had no other family Mr Shay become his full guardian and eventually completed an adoption so Freddie always had a home and a family.

Eventually though he decided to go back to the military just like his late wife had always encouraged, leaving both Freddie and Carly under the guardian of there oldest brother Spencer. The pair moved into his apartment which was luckily close to there school so they didn't have to move and from then to now they have both lived with the sibling.

All 3 reached the car together, Freddie giving the two girls a smile as he hopped in the front seat and the two girls climbed into the back of the car.

"Hello my little brother, my little sister and my little sister's friend!" Spencer said with a big smile; he was way to chirpy all the time and if Sam hadn't grown to know him she would find it very annoying.

Sam was different to other girls; she hated dresses, skirts flowers, the colour pink and anything else most girls enjoyed. She liked to eat a lot, take naps and didn't behave well during school hours. Carly was the complete opposite to Sam which was why there friendship worked so well, other people didn't understand it but they were living it. Carly was one of few people who Sam actually liked, Spencer and Freddie been the other two. There was others she didn't mind the girl Wendy in there year and he small gaggle of friends; or Brad, he was Freddie's best mate and he wasn't so bad when he was round the house at the same time as herself. She could sometimes even tolerate Freddie's weird friend Gibby, but only sometimes.

As Spencer made his way back to bushwell plaza the two girls chatted to themselves about everything and nothing while Freddie and Spencer had there own conversation. It was only a 5 minute journey back to the apartment, easy and quick walk home could do it but for some reason Spencer was always waiting in the car and the two younger siblings would always walk home. At first Sam thought Freddie might have opted to walk home since both his parents died in car accidents; but he never did and when he was in the car he never showed any signs of fear. Maybe it was only when Sam was around though.

They lived on the 8th floor in a 3 floored apartment. Spencer's room along with the kitchen, living room and a bathroom were on the ground floor. Carly's bedroom and the main bathroom were on the next floor up, finally Freddie's room was located on the third floor which had been a make shift loft until the two had moved in.

Carly and Sam immediately made there way up to her bedroom leaving Freddie and Spencer to do there own thing. Carly insisted much to Sam's protests that they needed to do the school project. In the project they had to show why it was important to recycle in some way or form; none of it interested Sam so she tried to get Carly to do all the work without her actually realising it. So far her plan wasn't going to so well and Carly kept involving her in some way.

"I'm going to go get a bottle of water it's boiling in your room!" Sam said, telling a little white lie to get out of her school work didn't bother her what so ever. Carly nodded, probably seeing right through the lie but letting her go anyway.

As she made her way down stairs she heard a thump and a frustrated sigh, as she emerged at the top of the stairs she spotted a twister map laid out on the carpet, Freddie was stood up looking triumphant and Spencer was sprawled out across the mat looking annoyed.

"Dude that's like 18 games in a row I've beat you at!" Freddie said, offering his hand to Spencer who gladly accepted the help standing up. "Just face it Spencer I am the master at twister!" He said, both of he males give Sam a smile as she entered the living room and over towards the fridge.

"I still believe there's got to be someone who can beat you!" Spencer said, collapsing down on the sofa.

"I'll take on anyone who challenges me!" Freddie said with a grin.

"I'll challenge you!" Sam suddenly said both males turning around to her at there counter top.

"You want to take on Freddie? He's like the master!" Spencer said clearly smug, Freddie just stood there with his arms crossed and a look that said easy peasy.

"Beg to differ, I can take Benson on any day of the week!" Sam said with a smug smirk.

"Bring it on Puckett!" Freddie said as Spencer grabbed the spinner.

Carly sighed, Sam had gone for a bottle of water over 5 minutes ago. Clearly not going to be getting any help from Sam tonight she decided to pop downstairs; see what was distracting Sam so much she couldn't come back upstairs. As she exited her room and into the hallway leading to the stairs there was sudden "YOU CAN DO IT SAM!" which sounded awfully like Spencer. Curious at why her brother would be screaming that she quickened her pace; reaching the top of the stairs she could see downstairs into the living room.

The coffee table had been set aside and where it usually was a twister mat had replaced it. Spencer was stood on the sidelines holding the spinner and Sam and Freddie were in a tangled mess; obviously in the middle of a game. Carly sighed, Sam was the most competitive person she had ever known and was only happy when she won. This would not happen today though since Freddie had never lost a game of twister.

"Freddie, right hand red!" Spencer practically yelled, getting a little to into the game. Carly watched her brother carefully move his right hand to the nearest red circle. He was positioned sort of over Sam and if he fell he would fall right on top of her; and since he is quite well built and Sam's a bit small and petite it would definitely hurt.

Carly made the rest of the way down as Spencer shouted Sam's instruction. Sam moved with ease, like it was no problem to her and that's when Carly remembered the fact that she had also never seen Sam loose a game of twister either. Tonight one of them would lose for the first time ever. Spencer looked giddy and this was probably because he thought that quite possibly Freddie might loose, and Spencer had been trying to get his little brother to loose a game ever since he'd realised he was what he called king of twister.

Carly got quite excited now as she joined Spencer's side; her oldest brother spun the spinner and yelled out Freddie's next instruction, it was difficult and it happened suddenly. His foot slipped ever so slightly on the mat, but this was all it caused for him to lose his balance and got straight down onto Sam; slamming both there bodies onto the mat. Spencer began jumping up for joy and Carly's grew a smile; Sam groaned from the weight of Freddie on top of her.

Freddie stood up with a sigh, holding his hand out to help Sam up. Carly knew her brother well enough to know that the look on his face was one of guilty; probably due to the fact he had just body slammed her onto the hard wooden floor. As he pulled her up Spencer stopped his form of dancing and began shouting Sam is the champion over and over.

"Good game Puckett!" Freddie said extending his arm for a handshake.

"Yeah, good game Benson!" Sam said with a smile and shook his hand. Carly smiled, she hadn't expected them to be so polite about it; she was sure Sam was going to gloat and Freddie ask for a rematch. Her brother and best friend were as she mentioned before the two most competitive people she'd ever met and her they were calling it truce with a handshake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so there isn't a big plot or point to this story, it's probably just a serious of random one shots, the main plot of Freddie will continue on throughout the other chapters and other plots and storylines might be continued through out the story as well. But each chapter will be a new situation. And not all will have all 4 characters in, some might just be based around something with Carly and Freddie, or other two characters together. Others might be one person centred and others will be like this chapter.**

**Please review it always makes me happy**


End file.
